THE SADNESS IS ENOUGH (Please)
by babyKyuMin YunJae
Summary: / "K-kau namja?" katanya menatapku tak peaya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ya, aku namja apa kau sudah membuktikannya kan!" "Eumm Tapi..." Namja dihadapanku itu meremas dadaku " Kenapa dadamu montok!" serunya meremas kencang dadaku kemudian berlalu dengan cengirannya. /n KyuMin/YAOI DONT LIKE PLEASE JUST SKIP/


**THE SADNESS IS ENOUGH **

**CAST:**

**Lee Sungmin (Super Junior) as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior) as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Taemin (Shinee) as Lee taemin (Sungmin's Dongsaaeng)**

**And other cast for next Chap**

**RATE**

**T (sementara)**

**GENRE**

**ROMANCE , ANGST/HURT , FRIENDSHIP, BROTHERSHIP, FAMILY.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This story is mine but that cast is not mine.**

**WARNING:**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

**Prolog; **

Badai serta hujan deras yang selalu menerpa keadaanku. Ini sudah cukup? Atau belum? Ini masih terjalani atau tidak? Aku masih bisa bertahan atau tidak? segelintir pertanyaan yang terus berputar dikepalaku yang terkadang membuatku muak dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang.

2 Januari 2005

Happy New year dan Saengilchukae untuk diriku sendiri ahh sudah lewat satu hari. Saat ini musim dingin dinegaraku. Ah rasanya enggan untuk keluar dari selimut tebalku tapi aku harus bangun kalau tidak mau membersihkan lapangan dicuaca yang dingin ini. Bergegas aku masuk menuju kamar mandi. Tak perlu waktu lama aku sudah rapi dengan seragam junior high schoolku. Berkaca sebentar untuk membenahi rambutku. Yupp Lee Sungmin kau siap kesekolahmu.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Sunyi dan ini yang selalu kudapatkan dari rumah besarku Suara detak jampun sampai terdengar ditelingaku.

"Yuhuuuu Ming Hyung... kau sudah selesai?" terdengar suara teriakan dari bawah yang membuat langkahku semakin cepat.

Aku menghampiri namja manis ynag memiliki garis wajah sama denganku. Lee Taemin adikku satu-satunya dan orang yang paling berharga yang aku punya selain ummaku tentunya.

"Jaketmu mana Minnie?" tanyaku saat melihatnya hanya mengenakan sweater.

"Ada dimobil... Kajja.." Taemin masuk kedalam mobil Audi berwarna putih milik keluarga kami.

Aku hanya mampu menggeleng pelaN melihat tingkahnya dan megkutinya masuk kemobil. Selama perjalanan aku dan taemin hanya diam sesekali supir kami menanyakan keadaan kami dan aku menjawabnya dengan ramah.

"Hyung... " Panggil Taemin.

"Ne.." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan Pandangan dari Handphoneku.

"Hyunggggg " panggilnya lagi.

"Hmmm " Sahutku masih tak begeming dari tempatku.

"MINGIE HYUNGGGG!" teriak Taemin.

"Yakk kau ap-" suaraku terhenti saat melihat Taemin membawa sebuah cake kecil dengan lilin diatasnya. "Minnie..."

"Hyung... mian sebenarnya kemarin mau minnie kasih.. tapi... minnie belum nyelesain kue ini ... saengilchukae hyungie... saranghae.." katanya dengan suara yang imut

Aku memandang namja kecil berumur 2 tahun dibawahku itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ini memang ga seberapa tapi minnie bikin sendiri..." katanya lagi.

"Gomawo Minnie-ahh gomawo..."

"Nah, ditiup hyung!" ujarnya.

"Ne..." aku meniup lilin diatasnya. "Boleh hyung mencicipinya?" tanya ku.

"Eung.. ne hyung.." Taemin tampak ragu memberikan kue itu. Aku langsung memotong bagian kecil dan memasukkannya kemulut.

Aku tersenyum dan menelan cake bikinan tangan anak bungsu keluarga kami ini. Taemin memandangku harap-harap cemas "Eottoke hyung? "

"Mashita... " jawabku.

"Jinjja?" tanya dengan mata berbinar kemudian ikut mencicipi kue bikinannya. Sedetik kemudian ia bergidik "Hyung... itu tak layak makan..." Ujarnya

Aku tertawa kecil. "Gomawo saengie, ini enak karena kau membuatnya dengan hati." ujarku.

Taemin memelukku "Minnie sayang hyung..."

"Ne hyung juga sayang minnie..." ujar ku mengusap kepalanya.

Hari itu aku sadar bahwa walau kami berdua tapi kami dipenuhi kasih sayang. Aku tak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Karena ada adikku disisiku.

4 Februari 2005

Aku merasa pusing, dunia berputar 2 kali lebih cepat aku tak bisa menahan bobot badanku lagi hingga aku terhempas dikursi yang tadinya ngin aku tinggalkan.

"Ming gwechanna? " tanya seorang namja manis bernama Ryeowook.

"Gwechanna wookie.. " jawabku meijat pelan dahiku.

"Tapi kau pucat..." katanya lagi.

Aku melepas tanganku kemudian tersenyum padanya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja "tidak apa... mungkin kelelahan tadi bermain basket wookie " kataku tapi Ryeowook malah ngeryitkan dahinya.

"Kau berdarah ming..." ujarnya.

"Berdarah? Berdarah apa?" aku merasakan seperti ada cairan mengalir kental dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya pelan.

"Ming... "

Aku menatap tanganku yang penuh dengan cairan merah. "aku ketoilet dulu!" kataku seraya cepat berlalu dari hadapan ryeowook

"Ming.. Sungmin... " panggilnya namun aku tak menggubrisnya.

10 Februari 2005

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin yang ada dihadapanku. Ini yang ke 3 kali dalam hari ini entah berapa liter darah yang kukeluarkan selama beberapa hari ini, aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku ini. Tapi tak apa aku masih sekuat yangdulu mengkin saja hanya kelelahan. Aku merapikan kemejaku lalu keluar dari toilet itu.

"Yoww Ming kau kenapa? make upmu keren juga!" seru seseorang yang langsung erangkul bahuku.

"Mwo? Make up apa?" tanyaku bingung menatap namja berwajah kecil yang ada disampingku.

"euhhh apa pucat dengan noda merah itu sedang tren sekarang?" ujarnya lagi.

"Kau bicara apa sung-ie... ada-ada saja" kataku melepas rangkulannya dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Aww appo Ming!" serunya memegang kepala seraya meringis.

Aku terkekeh "Kajja kita keruang kesehatan! Donor darahnya akan dimulai sekarangkan?"

"Eum, oh iya aku kesini mencarimu karena ingin mengingatkanmu tentang itu.." katanya seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku berbaring dengan alat pengambil darah menggantung ditangan kananku. Aku merasa pandanganku semakin buram, kenapa? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengikuti donor darah tapi kenapa rasanya sangat pusing? Aku meringis pelan.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya seseorang berbaju putih yang kurasa adalah petugas donor darah ini.

"Gwechana.." jawabku lirih.

"Astaga.. kau pucat sekali, kau sedang tak sehat?" orang itu langsung melepas semua peralatan yang ada ditanganku dan detik kemudian yang kudengar hanya suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

13 Februari 2005

Aku tertegun menatap pria paruh baya didepanku merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kumohon jangan bercanda dok.. ini bukan saat yang tepat.." kataku.

"Sungmin-ssi apa kau pernah melihat seorang dokter bercanda saat menjelaskan keadaan pasiennya?" ujarnya.

"Tap-tapi... "

"Mungkin selama ini kau tidak merasakan gejalanya karena memang hanya gejala biasa saja tapi anda harus segera mengatakan ini pada orang tua anda anak muda..."

"A.. aku..."

"Segera atau akan terlambat.."

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju parkiran rumah sakit dimata sepeda motorku terparkir

Pusing ?

Dari masih kecil aku sering mengalaminya tapi tak terlalu parah dan aku masih bisa menahannya.

Mimisan?

Tak pernah kecuali bulan-bulan ini saja.

Terdapat tanda kebiru-biruan ditubuhku?

Itu kufikir memang tanda lahir.

Ya Tuhan apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan? Apa aku harus mengatakan ini pada eomma? Kurasa tidak, eomma sudah terlalu banyak beban tidak lagi dengan penyakitku ini. Biar saja aku yang menanggung semuanya Tidak dengan eomma.

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa arah tujuan hingga akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah ayunan yang berada dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan semangat aku mendekai dan menduduki tempat itu kemudian mengayunkan diri. Bunyi derak engsel ayunan itu terdengar cukup keras pertanda bahwa ayunan itu jarang digunakan.

Aku menatap pasir yang berada dibawah, pikiranku menerawang jauh.

Tuhan aku hanya anak berusia 14 tahun dan aku masih berada dibangku Junior High school, mengapa kau memilihku untuk melakukan ujian ini?

Pluk,

Aku mendongak keatas kemudian

Brakk !

"Wadawww!"

Aku berdiri menatap horor makhluk yang terjatuh dihadapanku. Astaga dia manusiakan? Aku memundurkan tubuhku

Dia mendongak . oke dia punya mata, hidung , bibir sepertiku dan kusimpulkan dia manusia, tapi mengapa dia jatuh dari atas langit? Apa dia malaikat yang kehabisan bensin hingga sayapnya tak bisa digerakan dan akhirnya terjatuh? Oh ayolah Sungmin memangnya malaikat pakai motor untuk menggerakan sayapnya. Oh atau dia superman yang jubahnya robek. Oke baiklah hal itu tidak ada didunia ini.

"Ommo Kyeopta!" serunya seraya berdiri dan mencubit kdua pipiku.

"Yakk" protesku melepas tangannya dan mengusap-usap pipiku. Mengerucutkan bibirku kebiasaanku saat kesal.

"Aihh yepponda... " ujarnya kembali hendak mencubit pipiku. Namun dengan cepat Aku memukul tangannya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!" kataku mencoba mengeluarkan ekspresi segarang mungkin, tapi manusia yang ada didepanku ini malah tertawa. "Yakk kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Heumm? Puftt " dia menutup mulutnya menahan ketawanya. "aihh kau tak cocok seperti itu."

Aku memutar mataku malas. "Hey Tuan terbang bila ingin tertawa ya tertawa saja jangan ditahan nanti jadi penyakit!" Kataku kesal melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Muahahhahahahah " oke aku menyesal menyuruhnya tertawa, " apa tadi kau bilang? Tuan terbang? Hehehe sebutan yang unik!" ujarnya.

"Hhh~" aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. aku pergi..." Kataku seraya berlalu.

"Eiy... Nona, aku belum tau namamu!" seru manusia itu.

Aku membelalakan mataku, Mwo? Nona? Yakk orang ini keterlaluan. Aku mendekatinya. "Hey Tuan kau tak lihat apa yang aku kenakan?" kataku menunjuk tubuhku sendiri.

"Eh?" Dia menatapku dari atas hingga bawah "kau siswi Junior High school?, ah kenapa kau pakai celana?" tanyanya semakin membuatku menggertakkan gigiku menahan marah.

"Yakk aku namja.. tidak lihat? Atau kau mau merasakannya hah?" Aku menarik tangannya dan menempelkan didadaku "Bagaimana? Ratakan? Aku ini namja!" kataku seraya menekan telapak tangannya diatas dadaku. Aku terdiam melihat ekspresinya yang menegang.

"K-kau namja?" katanya menatapku tak percaya.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ya, aku namja apa kau sudah membuktikannya kan!"

"Eumm Tapi..." Namja dihadapanku itu meremas dadaku " Kenapa dadamu montok!" serunya meremas kencang dadaku kemudian berlalu dengan cengirannya.

"Yakkk!" aku mengejarnya "Dasar tidak sopan! Kau melakukan apa hah?" Makiku dan terus mengejarnya. Tapi entah karena larinya yang cepat atau memang kakiku yang pendek aku tak mampu mengejarnya.

"Hahhaha senang bertemu denganmu Nona... ingat namaku ne, KYUHYUN , CHO-KYUHYUN!" serunya seraya terus berlari dan melambaikan tangan kearahku.

Cih dasar manusia aneh, sudah tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapanku. Dan sekarang seenaknya meremas dadaku, hhh~ dadaku sudah tidak perawan yakk andwae kenapa aku seperti yeoja saja. Menyesal aku mendekati ayunan ini. Sungutku kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu. Tempat dimana kisahku yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

(batam, 25 Juli 2013 –DhoElf)

End Prolog

A/N: annyeong kami Newbie disini, kami? Yups karena kami berdua berada diakun yang sama.

Jangan memanggilku atau partnerku "Author" kami tak pantas disebut author karena kami banyak memiliki kekurangan.

Bila dibawah cerita ada tulisan –DhoElf itu aku yang membuat

Bila dibawah ada tulisan –MinElf itu partnerku yang membuat

Dan jangan memanggilku Eonnie atau Nunna karena aku bukan yeoja trims.

Dan bagaimana kommentar kalian tentang epilog diatas?. Semakin banyak tanggapan semakin cepat kulanjutkan FF ini.


End file.
